Noche buena
by Gerdhr
Summary: Madara ha dado todo por su hermano y este quiere darle un pequeño obsequio, lamentablemente no todo saldrá tan bien como planea.


**Un pequño presente a mi personaje favorito de Naruto después de Itachi y Sasuke :D**

**MADARA**

-¿No lo tiene en negro? –preguntó al vendedor.

No joven, son épocas festivas, lo único que tenemos en estas fechas es rojo y dorado, de este color nos llegará hasta el siguiente año.

Madara asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se lo lleva?

-No, no me gusta ese color. -odiaba los guantes de colores vivos pero los que tenía ya estaban demasiado gastados, pero no podría comprar unos guantes en otro lado, eran más caros y no podía gastar el dinero en él.

Tomó las demás compras y llegó a un modesto departamento.

-Ya llegué.

-¡Hermano! ¡Feliz Navidad! –fue recibido por un abrazo de su hermano de doce años. Madara sonrió con ternura y lo cargó como un costal de papas. –¡Oye! –reclamó enojado, Madara jugueteó con un poco, pese a ser casi un adolescente sabía lo mucho que a su hermano le divertían esos juegos. Se sentía agotado.

-Traje la cena.

Izuna infló los cachetes y se apresuró a tender la mesa y dejar todo lo listo para una modesta pero deliciosa cena, el menor se preguntó cuánto habría gastado su hermano en eso.

-Hermano…

-Dime.

-Pronto cumpliré los trece años y creo que podría conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo con tu autorización.

-De eso nada Izuna, ya hemos hablado…

-Quiero ayudarte con los gastos.

-Yo me haré cargo de ti en todo lo que necesites.

-¿Cómo? –gritó de pronto el menor. –nunca estás en la casa, te la pasas trabajando todo el día y si estás aquí es temporal, sé que más tarde te irás.

Madara bajó los cubiertos y miró a su hermano con un gesto paciente.

-Izuna… eres un niño solamente, no tienes que hacerte cargo.

-Tú tampoco, los chicos de tu edad se divierten, salen… quiero que tu salgas con tus amigos.

-No tengo amigos, te tengo a ti, mi hermano y mejor amigo. Ahora anda, que la cena se enfría. –Izuna continuó comiendo de mala gana, pese a la deliciosa cena sabía que hermano seguramente había gastado una fortuna en comprarle algo tan delicioso. El problema no era solo la escuela, también lo eran sus medicamentos y su serio problema de alergias, Madara gastaba mucho dinero en comprar pastillas y medir su alimentación y no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que acababa con su vida, Izuna miró discretamente las manos de su hermano y sus guantes negros todos raídos, quizá podría regarle algo sencillo. Estaba seguro que Madara se había acordado de todo menos de que ese día era también su cumpleaños.

Después de comer y cambiarse Madara abrió la puerta.

-Volveré temprano. No te acuestes tan tarde.

Izuna despidió a su hermano y miró melancólico el exterior. Se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello, ya le habían ofrecido un trabajo saliendo de la escuela, sabía que en Navidad mucha gente ayudaba a otra, él podría trabajar unas horas en un restaurante por lo menos para comprarle unos guantes nuevos.

Avanzó a paso lento y llegó con el tal Kakuzu que le había ofrecido un trabajo pequeño.

Este hombre le llevó hasta una casa privada. el trabajo era simple, solo debía atender a unos viejos en un bar y así podría recibir un poco de dinero, mentiría si dijese que no le dio miedo encontrarse con esos viejos en el bar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó un viejo.

-Doce…-el hombre se relamió los labios y le dejó una buena propina la cual le metió en el pantalón.

-Qué lindo niño, que bueno que trabajes tan duro…-

Izuna sacudió la cabeza, ya había recibido el suficiente dinero como para comprarle unos guantes a su hermano mayor. Se fue corriendo lo más pronto que pudo hasta un establecimiento, pero este estaba cerrado, alcanzó a ver a la dueña y rogó porque le diese los guantes.

Eran de un hermoso negro y de excelente calidad, las tiendas para gente de la alta sociedad siempre tenían algo disponible, a un costo elevado que Madara jamás se permitiría gastar. Compró una tarjeta y escribió un mensaje, su hermano estaría enojado y no le escucharía, pero por lo menos leería la tarjeta, también compró un pastel de cumpleaños. Se dispuso a salir y esperar a su hermano afuera de su trabajo, le reñiría pero el estaría con él afuera, esperándole como Madara siempre le esperaba al salir de la escuela.

Fue corriendo hasta el bar donde trabajaba su hermano, el aliente salía como humo de su boca y lo divisó a lo lejos, este estaba ajetreado atendiendo a la gente, esperó un rato y se dispuso a entrar. Madara abrió los ojos al ver como su hermano se acercaba hasta él pero el pánico le inundó al ver un carro acercarse demasiado rápido.

Le gritó a Izuna que huyera pero este solo volteó a ver hacia atrás y sintió como era jalado abruptamente dentro de un vehículo, soltó el regalo para su hermano en ese instante.

-¡Hermano!

Madara salió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tras el vehículo pero no pudo alcanzarlo, lo perdió de vista, acudió a la policía y le dijeron la verdad, los de tráfico de humanos habían estado robando niños ese día en la ciudad, lo mejor era que fuese a casa y esperara resultados. Entregó una foto de su hermano que siempre portaba en la billetera.

_Hermano, ¿no te acordaste de ti, verdad? Siempre me pones primero pero esta vez quiero darte un obsequio, conseguí un trabajo pequeño de mesero el día de hoy, solo será esta vez porque quería darte un regalo, es la primera vez que lo hago. Compré pastel que tanto te gusta y tus guantes, se lo mucho que te gustan los guantes negros, no importa que te enojes conmigo, se que sin importar lo molesto que estés conmigo me perdonarás porque somos hermanos y soy tu mejor amigo ¿a qué no?_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MADARA._

_Te quiere, Izuna._


End file.
